Imaging Core, directed by Zandrea Ambrose and Simon Watkins with collaborative effort from Peijun Zhang. i. Service mission: The Imaging Core will visualize the intracellular dynamics of HIV-i components during the processes of HIV-l CA core uncoating, RTxn, and PIC nuclear entry, by live-cell and high-resolution fixed cell microscopy, using existing and novel technologies. The Core will use labeled virions and host cell proteins of PCHPI-selected interest for conducting imaging studies and will develop novel techniques to track postentry events, visualizing viral protein and nucleic acids that interact with host proteins in vivo, using a complete array of super-resolution, optical sectioning, and wide field approaches in close collaboration with the technology development program.